


Star Sapphire's journey

by Arlux1313



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And Pearl - Freeform, And Steven!, Canon-Typical Violence, Crystal Gems, F/F, F/M, Garnet - Freeform, Gem Fusions, Gen, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Multi, Other, Steven Universe - Freeform, Will add tags as I go, amethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlux1313/pseuds/Arlux1313
Summary: A Gem from Blue Diamond's court becomes banished from Earth, only to return thousands of years later with the assistance of her newly created Pearl.





	1. Chapter 1

At Star Sapphire’s count, it had been about five thousand years since she had been banished to this planet's barren and desolate moon. She had been cast out of her Diamond's court, for failing to follow through upon one of the visions of the future she, like all other Sapphires before, and like all Sapphires after her were gifted with the ability to see into the future. 

Yet Star Sapphire was different from other Sapphires. For some reason, she chose only to follow the ones that benefited her more than they benefited anyone else in Blue Diamond’s court. Including Blue Diamond herself, thus the reason her Diamond had cast her out, and banished her to this moon. 

Blue Diamond had by way of adding insult to injury, given Star Sapphire a small piece of the planet. A small reminder of the planet that her Diamond had said she would never see converted into the most glorious Gem Colony in Homeworld’s history. A reminder of the planet she had lost. A reminder of the planet that Blue Diamond had said she, Star Sapphire would never set foot on again.

Hundreds of years had passed since she had been cast out of her Diamond's Court, and banished to this moon, and for those hundreds of years all Star Sapphire had done was stare aimlessly either at the piece of the planet that her Diamond had given to insult her, or aimlessly stare at the small blue and green planet that was so close.

“And yet it is so very far away.” She had said to only herself.

She had watched as thousands of Homeworld ships had arrived, and surrounded the planet, and she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness at this sight. The rebellion had been crushed, and Homeworld had won. Homeworld would soon colonize this planet, yet she would not see its beauty. She did not know how long she had cried for, yet when she no longer had any tears left to cry, she saw that the Homeworld ships were now gone. 

How could that be? Had she been wrong in believing that Homeworld had won? Or had she lost track of time in her depression, that she had not seen Homeworld colonize her lost planet? 

She had to know. She had to know why there were no more Homeworld ships surrounding the planet. She had to know why. She had to know what had happened.

Clapping her hands together, the gem in the center of Star Sapphire’s forehead began to glow. Her eyes now closed, visions swirled past her at blinding speed. Visions she saw clear as crystal.

She saw the Sapphire before her. The Sapphire who had fused with the Ruby. The two were now fused. Fused into a new Gem. A Garnet. This Garnet had been found by the Rebels calling themselves the Crystal Gems. Found by none other than the rebellions leader, Rose Quartz and her mighty Pearl. The rebels accepted this Garnet into the Crystal Gems, and continued their fight against the Gems of Homeworld.

Star Sapphire then saw the long battle stretching out over hundreds if not several thousand years. A long battle between the Crystal and Homeworld Gems. There were casualties on both sides, and then the Diamonds had arrived. 

Star Sapphire smiled when she saw this. The Diamonds would end this Rebellion, and finally shatter that troublesome Rose Quartz. Yet that was not the outcome that Star Sapphire saw. The Diamonds had decided to cut their losses. Decided that every Gem on this planet who was an ally of Homeworld, they were all expendable.

Star Sapphire screamed in agony, as her vision of what had happened ended that very moment. Once again she gave way to tears. Not because of her fate, no this time Star Sapphire wept for the thousands of Gems who had sufdered a fate worse than having ones Gem shattered. “Why? Why would my Diamonds do this? Why use that weapon?”

Thousands of more years had passed since then. She had seen through her visions that the planet's native intelligent species had risen to prominence over the Gems. Those Gems being not of her beloved Homeworkd, but Rose Quartz’s Crystal Gems. 

She had watched as the humans sent a rather primitive probe into orbit about the planet. Then had watched from afar, as the humans Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin had landed an even more primative looking craft upon the surface of her moon. She had heard Armstrong say the garbled words; ‘One small step for man. One giant leap for mankind.’ 

“Oh if only they knew who came before them…” She had said forlornly. What she wouldn't give to approach the two humans. Beg them to allow her to return with them to the planet's surface. Yet her visions told her that this was not supposed to happen. 

And so she had watched as the humans left the surface of her moon, and returned to their homes on the planet's surface. 

She wanted to leave this moon. She wanted more than anything to be back upon that planet's surface once more. And so Star Sapphire once again used the inherent gift all Sapphires had. She saw herself building a divice, that she recognized as a Gem Inhibitor. She saw the Pealr she would soon create emerge from the piece of earth that her Diamond had given to her … no not her Diamond, it was now simply Blue Diamond now.

And so Star Sapphire set to work in creating her inhibitor. She used parts of the landing craft that the humans had left upon the surface of her moon, having seen that they would never come back for it, and so would not miss what parts she needed for her device. Though several times she had to stay hidden, as more and more humans left identicle crafts during the time Star Sapphire was constructing her inhibitor.

It would work. She knew it would work once her inhibitor was finally completed, though she knew not nor cared how much time had passed since she began the construction of her device. All she cared about was leaving this moon. Leaving with her Pearl, and never again returning to this barren moon. Now all she had to do was wait until her Pearl emerged from the earth Blue Diamond had given her once she activated the inhibitor.

Star Sapphire had recently taken to sitting in the humans landing craft. She had taken care while visiting this place both to gather parts for her inhibitor, and to wait for it to produce her Pearl, not to disturb the humans footprints, as she felt it would be disrespectful to their accomplishments. However small they seemed to her, they must have been rather large to them.

And then finally after so long. After five thousand years, after many years of tears, after years of building her inhibitor, she saw the Pearl from her vision of the future emerge from the earth given to her by Blue Diamond. 

Like all Pearls, hers was as tall as the humans she had seen arrive upon the surface of her moon. The Pearl’s hair was as dark as the void of space, flecked with small white spots not unlike the star's in the vast dark sky. Her eyes had no irises though, possibly due to the lack of minerals in the small patch of earth she was made in. Yet Star Sapphire did not find fault with this, as for the first time since being banished to this desolate moon, she was no longer alone. She could now leave. Leave this moon with her Pearl, her own beautiful Pearl.

“How may I assist you my Sapphire?” The Pearl asked.

“My Sapphire?” Star Sapphire was shocked to be addressed in such a way, that was more along the lines of how one would address a Diamond.

“Of course.” Pearl replied. “You created me, therefore you are my Sapphire.”

Star Sapphire was unable to both stop the joyous smile that spread across her face, and the tears that leaked from her eyes. Able to see the future or not, the combination of having a companion after so long, and being addressed in such a high and respected manner was overwhelming in the most wonderful of ways.

“My Sapphire? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?” Pearl sounded worried, as she wipped the tears away from Star Sapphire’s eyes.

“No Pearl.” She replied. “I am just so happy to see you.” 

She threw her arms about her Pearl, and a bright warm light enveloped the two Gems, and when the light faded, both Gems were gone. Replaced instead, by one Gem. One stunningly beautiful Gem, as tall as the newly created Pearl. This Gem’s hair was as long as Star Sapphire’s, yet retained the same beautiful starscape pattern as the new Pearl’s. Her skin was as pale as the surface of the moon, her eyes as bright as Pearl’s were, yet had a set of deep blue irises like Star Sapphire’s. Star Sapphire’s gemstone sat in the center of this new Gems chest, while Pearls stone rested upon the center of this Gem’s forehead.

The newly created Gem looked shocked at what it's two counterparts had done. The Sapphire and Pearl that composed this new Gem had just fused for the first time. Yet this new feeling Star Sapphire and Pearl felt as this new Gem, the Gem they had decided to call Moonstone, it felt … It felt wonderful.

“It's time to go.” Moonstone said. Her voice as beautiful as her appearance. Taking several elegant strides, Moonstone leapt up and cleared the surface of the baren moon. She floated through space, a feeling of great elation coming from the part of Moonstone that was Star Sapphire. 

Placing her hands to her sides, great gusts of wind propelled the fused Gem towards the Earth. It was not long before Moonstone was caught in the Earths gravitational pull. Moonstone placed her hands in front of her, and the wind she had used to propell herself forward from the moon, shielded her from the heat of re-entering the planet's atmosphere. Neither Gem that composed Moonstone feared this, as they knew just how strong this new Gem was, and soon Moonstone’s feet touched the surface of the planet that Star Sapphire had been banished from so many thousands of years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonstone immediately unfused upon her feet touching the ground. While Star Sapphire knew where they were, Pearl was unfamiliar with her surroundings, and the immediate shock and confusion caused the fusion to become unstable.

“My Sapphire I am so sorry!” Pearl was panicking, blaming herself for the fusion destabilising.

“It’s perfectly alright Pearl.” Star Sapphire said placatingly. “It just feels … It just feels so wonderful to be off of that moon.”

“But where exactly are we My Sapphire?” Pearl asked, taking in her surroundings.

“My… Blue Diamond called this the Glaxy Warp.” Star Sapphire explained. “It allows one to travel between one point and another…” Star Sapphire’s voice trailed off. She noticed that one of the teleport pedestals had been damaged, something that Pearl had seen as well. 

“Where did this lead to?” Pearl asked as she ran her slender fingers along the edges of the pedestal’s deepest gouge. Who or whatever had done this, repairing it would never be a possibility.

“I believe that this once connected this planet to Homeworld.” Star Sapphire replied. She felt conflicted as she stared at the broken pedestal. For the past five thousand years, all she had wanted was to be off of that barren moon. Now, just seconds after setting foot upon the same planet Blue Diamond had banished her from, now she was staring at the one thing that could bring her back home.

Home… No, that place wasn’t her home any longer. Blue Diamond had banished her from this planet, and her banishment had most certainly held effect on Homeworld. Then… Then there was what she had seen in her vision. What the Diamonds had done. All those Gems… All of those Gems corrupted. A fate worse than having one’s gem shattered. If it came down to having the choice between being corrupted, or being shattered, Star Sapphire would rather have her gem shattered.

“Are you alright My Sapphire?” Pearl asked. Star Sapphire had been lost in thought, and it looked to Pearl like her Sapphire was conflicted about something, and was hurting over the same thing she was conflicted over. 

“I am conflicted Pearl. Before you emerged from that moon’s surface, I had been alone for five thousand years. I was banished from the court of a powerful Diamond for failing in a task she had given me. For the past five thousand years, all I ever wanted was to come back here. And just now, when I saw this broken warp, I was reminded of what had happened in the five thousand years since I was banished.”

“What happened My Sapphire?” Pearl asked. She blinked her pupiless eyes, as she tilted her head slightly. 

“There was a rebellion of Gems that was lead by a beautiful and powerful Rose Quartz. At the end of that rebellion, the remaining Diamonds used a powerful and horrible weapon. A weapon that corrupted Gems on both sides. Rebel and Homeworld Gems suffered a face worse than being shattered.”

Pearl’s pulpless eyes widened, and tears began brimming at the edges.

“Don’t cry Pearl.” Star Sapphire said in a comforting manner, although her deep blue irises were swimming with tears as well.

“Hey!” The two Gems jumped in surprise at the barking voice. They had been taken by surprise by someone who stood even taller than Pearl. The newcomer had long white hair like Star Sapphire’s, the difference was that while Sapphire’s was neat and tidy, the newcomer’s was bushy and unkempt.

“What are you two doing here?” She growled. 

“Who are you?” Pearl asked, stepping in front of Star Sapphire in a protective manner.

“You don’t look like those other Crystal Gems.” The newcomer said, her growl growing into a sneer. “I’ll ask again. What are you doing here?”

 

“And you didn’t answer my question.” Pearl replied. Her gem glowed brightly, as she summoned her weapon; a long slightly curved single edged blade, which she pointed in a challenging manner to this newcomer. “Who are you?”

The newcomer laughed at this action. “You’re going to fight me? A Pearl fighting a Jasper?” She threw her head back and laughed even harder, as if this was all one big joke to her. “I was made for combat. You on the other hand, you’re nothing more than a servant. Whose court do you even belong to anyways?”

Pearls eyes narrowed at this Jasper’s words. “I belong to nobody but my Sapphire, and I’ll show you that us Pearls can be more than just servants.”

“Did you just say that you belonged to a Sapphire?” Jasper asked. Her brutish sneer turning into a menacing snarl. She tilted her head to get a better look at the Gem that Pearl was standing in front of. “Well, well, Blue Diamond’s banished Sapphire. So you disobeyed your Diamond’s orders, created a Pearl for yourself, and left that wasteland this planet calls a moon?”

“She is no longer my Diamond.” Star Sapphire replied. “Just a Diamond, who like the other Diamond’s of Homeworld did something so horrible, having their gems shattered would be far too good for them.”

Jasper’s eyes widened in both shock and anger. The Gem summoned her own weapon; a large helmet that seemed to be made of the same quartz as her gem. “You would dare! You dare to say that about Homeworlds leaders!? I’ll shatter the two of you for that!”

The Jasper snarled in anger, and tucked herself into a combat roll that all quartz gems used as their primary form of attack. She moved at an incredible speed, but Pearl was faster. She slashed her blade in a diagonal motion, and a small but powerful arc of wind shot from her blade. It caught the charging Jasper in the small of her back, sending her tumbling end over end until she came to a stop on her shoulders with her head comically between her legs.

“I told you that Pearls could be more than just servants.” Pearl remarked in cool satisfaction.

Jasper growled, as she leapt back to her feet. “I will not let a lowly Pearl defeat me!”

“She is not alone Jasper.” Star Sapphire said, stepping up to her Pearl’s side. A long bow-staff in the petite gem’s hands.

“You’re going to fight me now?” Jasper growled.

“We can do this together Pearl.” Star Sapphire said. She extended her left hand towards the newly created Gem, who took the petite’s gem hand into her pale slender one. The warm glow that enveloped the two gems on the moon did so again. Once again the two gems vanished, only for Moonstone to take their place.

“WHAT!? ANOTHER FUSION!?” Jasper seemed beside herself, when she saw the newly fused gem. “I WILL NOT! BE BEATEN! BY ANOTHER! FUSION!”

“You have already lost Jasper.” Moonstone said calmly, before she combine the two weapons that belonged to Pearl and Star Sapphire. The weapons were enveloped in the same white light that Pearl and Star Sapphire were enveloped in when they fused. When the light cleared, a nagamaki had taken the place of Pearl’s blade and Star Sapphire’s staff.

“I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!” Jasper roared, as she tucked into another combat roll. Jasper crashed into pillars as she pinballed about the Galaxy Warp, in an attempt to confuse the newly fused gem who stayed perfectly still, only following Jasper with her eyes.

The angered quartz roared, as she tried to strike at Moonstone from above. She smirked in victory, as Jasper believed she had this battle won. But her smirk of victory, quickly turned into a gape of shock when she saw that Moonstone was no longer where she was a split-second ago. Her shock only furthered, when Moonstone’s heel caught her in the side of her head. Moonstone had leapt into the air at a blinding speed. She sailed through the air upside down, before delivering that powerful heel kick to Jasper’s head. Jasper was sent flying through the air landing in the same position, in the same spot when Pearl landed that strike moments earlier.

“It is like I said Jasper, you have already lost.” Moonstone said calmly, picking up her weapon which she had planted into the tiles of the Galaxy Warp’s floor, before kicking the quartz in the side of the head.

“I will not lose to you.” Jasper growled, as she shakily got to her feet.

“That is not what I meant.” Moonstone replied, with a shake of her head. She tapped the gem that belonged to Star Sapphire in her chest, indicating the fusions ability to view the future. “I’ve seen the horrible fate that will befall you Jasper. I recommend you call Homeworld for an emergency escort off of this planet.”

“No.” Jasper growled. “I am a proud warrior of Yellow Diamond’s court. I will not call for backup!”

Moonstone sighed, and brought her left hand up as Jasper charged. The quartz was blown back by the powerful blast of wind that Moonstone summoned. Jasper crashed into the base of a pillar, which in turn collapsed on top of her. 

“You really should call for that emergency transport Jasper.” Moonstone said in her same calm tone.

Jasper’s response was to roar, as she lifted the large pillar that had collapsed on top of her. The angered quartz threw the large slab of stone at Moonstone with all the strength she could muster. Moonstone sighed, before springing into the air. She sliced through the pillar effortlessly with her nagamaki, which sent the pillar halves sailing harmlessly past her, and crashing into the floor. Moonstone’s right foot then caught Jasper in the chest. The blow took Jasper off of her feet, sending her flying through the air, before skidding to a stop at the very edge of the Galaxy Warp. 

Moonstone did not give Jasper a chance to recover. She placed her right foot on Jasper’s neck, and pointed her nagamaki directly at the quartz’s gemstone. “This battle is lost Jasper. You are defeated, now accept that defeat and take this.”

Moonstone then produced a large diamond shaped device from the star sapphire in her chest. “It’s an emergency communication device. Blue Diamond never searched Star Sapphire for it when she was banished. Take it, and call Homeworld. You need to recover before what I have seen in your future happens.”

Moonstone tossed the emergency communicator to the defeated Jasper, who reflexively caught the device. “This isn’t over.”

“It is for you Jasper.” Moonstone replied, taking her nagamaki away from Jasper’s gemstone. The fused gem turned her back on the defeated quartz and began to walk away. Jasper growled as she got back to her feet. She would not accept this loss. Not to another fusion, and not to a disgraced Sapphire and a defective Pearl. 

She tucked into another combat roll, and charged at the fusion. Moonstone sighed, and struck out with the hilt of her nagamaki catching her in the abdomen. Moonstone delivered another blow to Jasper’s forehead with the pommel of her weapon which sent the quartz flying over the edge of the Galaxy Warp. 

“I’m sorry Jasper. But you left me no other choice.” Moonstone sighed, before she unfused.

The two then looked up in surprise when they heard the sound of applause. Three Gems and a small human boy were standing on a warp panel, and from the looks of it, they had been watching the battle between Moonstone and Jasper since Star Sapphire and Pearl fused. Pearl stepped in front of Star Sapphire protectively summoning her weapon once again.

“Who are you?” Pearl asked, readying her weapon.

“Relax, we’re not here to fight you.” The tallest Gem said, in a cool calming voice. “I’m Garnet. This is Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. And we are the Crystal Gems.”


	3. Chapter 3

“My Sapphire, are you sure that the others will not object to us using these inhibitors?” Pearl asked as she glanced at the large devices that were used to create Gems. “Would their Garnet not have seen this?”

“If she had, her and the other Crystal Gems would have acted.” Star Sapphire replied calmly. They had only taken two inhibitors, as Star Sapphire did not wish to come into conflict with the Crystal Gems, not did she wish to form a court of her own. No, it was far more simple than that. After being isolated on Earth’s moon for five thousand years Star Sapphire wanted what Steven had called friends. “You needn't worry Pearl, once the inhibitors are finished, we'll destroy them so they can no longer be of use to anyone else, be they human or Gem. Besides, Steven did say we should make friends of our own.”

“I don't think this is what he meant My Sapphire.” Pearl replied, smiling at Star Sapphire’s quip, as the inhibitors continued to work on the two Gems that would soon emerge from the ground. “Though once we are finished here, we should look for a place we can stay.”

“Agreed, though we should avoid anywhere near other humans…” Star Sapphire’s voice trailed off, as her future vision warned her of an incoming danger.

“What is it My Sapphire?” Pearl asked with a worried edge to her voice.

“We are not alone Pearl.” Came the smaller Gems reply. 

“Should we form Moonstone My Sapphire?” Pearl asked.

“I'll not allow it.” Came a voice barely above a whisper, before the voices owner appeared right between the two Gems. The newcomer was just shorter than Pearl, their clothes were as dark as their skin was, and set in the center of their outfit was a small yellow diamond.

“An assassin sent by Yellow Diamond.” Star Sapphire whispered in fright, as the assassin pointed a tri-pointed dagger Star Sapphire recognized as a sai at her and Pearl.

“I know you.” The assassin whispered from behind the mask covering their face, and Star Sapphire noticed that the assassin's black gemstone took the place of one of their eyes like an eyepatch. “Blue Diamond banished you. You're that Star Sapphire.” 

“And you're a Jet.” Star Sapphire replied. “Did Yellow Diamond send you here to shatter me? To shatter us?”

“You can see the future, and you do not know why I'm here?” Jet asked, with a derisive note in their whisper behind their mask. “You and this Pearl of yours escape the prison Blue Diamond placed you in, you then proceed to defeat a Jasper that formerly belonged to Pink Diamond, and you do not know why I am here?”

“You would not be saying this if you were not going to explain the reason for your being here.” Pearl retorted. “And how did you know everything that we did since leaving this planet's moon?”

Jet scoffed behind their mask. “I was there at the Galaxy Warp when you touched down. I saw your battle with Jasper, and I have been following you ever since. Which brings me to why I am here now.” Jets sais' vanished, and their mask dropped, revealing that the assassin Gem had very soft facial features, that were rather offset by her gemstone/eyepatch. Jet knelt on one knee in front of Star Sapphire. A gesture of respect. 

“I wish to join you Star … My Sapphire.” Jet said, and without her mask the assassin Gems voice was rather soothing.

Star Sapphire was shocked. Future vision or not, she had not been expecting this at all. Especially not this assassin Gem addressing her as one would address a Diamond on Homeworld. Pearl being the exception, because Star Sapphire had been the one who had created her, but a Jet belonging to Yellow Diamond’s court? That was a thing unheard of, especially not to a Sapphire.

“I do not know what to say.” Star Sapphire replied.

“Allow me to prove myself then My Sapphire.” Jet began rising to her feet. “Allow me to face your Pearl in single combat, the fight will end when one of us has been disarmed.”

Star Sapphire turned her attention to her Pearl. “That is your decision Pearl.” 

Pearl was silent for a moment, before she nodded and summoned her weapon. “Alright Jet. We'll battle until one of us has been disarmed.” 

Jet turned to face Pearl, her mask once again covering her face, and her arms were crossed across her chest. Her twin sais appeared in the assassin Gems hands a moment before she launched into a series of quick jabbing strikes, which were almost effortlessly blocked or parried by Pearls katana. As pearl went in for a thrust, Jet ducked under the strike, and delivered a series of small quick jabs with the pommels of her twin weapon to Pearls abdomen. The taller Gem doubled over, a moment be for Jet swept Pearls legs out from under her. Jet moved to strike, when Pearl kicked up. Or rather, she tried to, as when she attempted to, her feet caught Jet in the chest and pushed the assassin Gem back. Pearl successfully kicked up this time, and when her weapon met Jets, the sound of metal on metal reverberated loudly throughout the forest the three Gems were in.

“You're quite skilled.” Jet said from behind her mask. The two had their weapons locked with one another, with Pearls katana trapped between Jets sais. 

“As are you.” Pearl replied, as she tried to free her blade.

“It is no use.” Jet said. “Once I have an enemy weapon trapped like this, victory is mine.” Pearls katana flew through the air, and landed several feet away from all three Gems.

“That is enough.” Star Sapphire said, and Jets weapons vanished at once. “You have proven yourself Jet.” 

Jets mask came down, as she turned back to face Star Sapphire. “Will you allow me to join you My Sapphire?” 

Star Sapphire looked to Pearl, who nodded her approval. All she needed. “Yes Jet, you may join us, though you needn't address me like one addresses a Diamond. You can simply call me Star Sapphire.”

Jet bowed once again. “Of course, though I wish to address you as such. If you will allow me to.” 

“It seems that I may not have a choice in the matter.” Star Sapphire replied. 

“My Sapphire.” Pearl began. “The inhibitors have finished.” 

Both Star Sapphire and Jet turned their attention to the devices only moments before two new Gems emerged from the earth. One was as tall as the Crystal Gems Garnet. Her skin, eyes, and clothing were a deep green. The same deep green as the gemstone set into the back of her hand. Only this Gems long wavy hair was a different color than the rest of her appearance. It was as black as Jets gemstone. 

“An emerald.” Jet said in awe. 

The second Gem was barely taller than Star Sapphire, her gemstone was set into her forehead, and her skin and hair were somewhere between a bright green and a dull yellow. The Gems clothing was a darker green, but not as dark and deep as the Emeralds was.

“And a Peridot.” Jet said in approval.

Both Gems bowed in front of Star Sapphire, and spoke at the same time. “How may we serve you My Sapphire?”

Before Star Sapphire could reply, rumbling footsteps caught all five Gems attention. Pearl and Jet stepped in front of Star Sapphire, shielding her from whatever was approaching. They did not have long to wait for whoever was making their way towards them. 

“Found you.” Jasper snarled, with a feral smirk on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl and Jet summoned their weapons, as they shielded Star Sapphire from Jaspers view. An action that caused the large quartz’s smirk to turn into an angry snarl. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Protecting My Sapphire from you.” Pearl said firmly.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Jasper snarled. “I was talking to the Jet.” 

“I am protecting My Sapphire.” Jet replied,her voice once again a whisper from behind her mask. 

Jasper’s eyes widened, a split-second before they narrowed angrily. “Why are you with her? Why would you turn your back on the Diamonds?”

Jet’s eye narrowed at Jasper. “Do not patronize me about turning away from the authority of Homeworld, when you do not even have a Diamond to serve any longer.”

Jet had gone too far. Jasper summoned her helmet, and charged at the assassin Gem, digging deep gouges into the earth as she quickly closed the distance between herself and the five other Gems. Jasper was determined to make Jet answer for bringing up Pink Diamond’s fate. 

“Enough Jasper.” Moonstone said calmly, as the fusion extended her left hand, catching the large Quartz by the helmet, and completely halting her momentum.

“You!” Jasper roared. “You’re fused again!? Why!? It’s nothing more than a cheap tactic to make week Gems stronger!”

“Be ready.” Moonstone spoke to Jet, Emerald, and Peridot. “Jasper is not alone.”

Jasper’s eyes widened in shock. “How did you know!?”

Moonstone simply pointed to the Star Sapphire embedded in her chest, causing Jasper to growl in anger. She wouldn’t lose this time. Not to another fusion, not to the disgraced and defective Gems that made this fusion, and she would certainly not lose to a traitorous assassin Gem.

“Just because you know that I’m not alone, doesn’t mean that you can win.” Jasper growled, moments before a horde of grotesque creatures charged at Moonstone and the others. 

“Gem monsters.” Moonstone said in the same calm voice. Being part Sapphire like the Crystal Gems Garnet allowed Moonstone to see into the future. 

“Can we win?” Jet asked, readying her weapons.

Moonstone nodded, and gave Jet a reassuring smile, while still maintaining her grip on Jasper’s head. “Emerald, Peridot, can the two of you fight?” 

“Yes My Sapphire.” Both Gems replied in stereo, although feeling rather odd in addressing Star Sapphire as such when she was fused with her pearl. Thinking quickly, both Gems corrected themselves, and spoke as one once again. “Yes Lady Moonstone.” 

Emeralds gemstone glowed, and moments later there was a jian sword in her left hand. An elegant weapon for an elegant Gem. Emerald flew gracefully through the air towards Jaspers Gem monsters, spinning for added momentum as her jian flashed. Several Gem monsters vanished in several puffs of smoke when Emeralds blade had sliced them. 

Peridot followed close behind, sliding through the legs of one Gem monster which caught the creature off guard, however it did not have long to wait to wonder where the petite Gem had gone to. Peridots right leg swept up, as the petite Gem did a front flip through the air, and the creature that Peridot had taken off guard vanished in a puff of smoke, when Peridots grieve edges dealt the finishing blow to the creature.

“Almost too easy.” The two Gems said. Emerald placed her blade behind her arm in a reverse grip, as Peridot adjusted her visor with two fingers of her right hand. The two Gems were unaware of the largest creature that was behind them, until its gemstone landed in the grass in front of them.

“If I was not here, the two of you would be in serious trouble.” Jet’s whisper said from behind the two newly created Gems. 

Peridot scowled lightly, as data flashed across her visor. “I calculate we would have had an 82% chance of success with dealing with that creature.” 

“One successful when one has defeated their foe.” Jet replied.

“That is quite enough.” Emerald cut across in her smooth voice. “We gain nothing by arguing amongst ourselves. If anything, we need to assist Lady Moonstone against that Jasper.”

Jet simply shook her head at this. “I do not believe she needs our help. My Sapphire and her Pearl are more that able to defeat Jasper when they have formed Moonstone.”

Almost as if on cue, the large Jasper landed in a heap several yards away from the three Gems. Moonstone stepped gracefully into view several seconds later, her nagamaki held in her right hand. “You have lost once again Jasper. I implore you to call to Homeworld, and request a transport off of this planet before what I have seen in your future befalls you.”

“I would rather be shattered than listen to you.” Jasper growled, as the large Quartz shakily got to her feet. “I don’t take orders from disgraces and traitors, and I’ll see you all shattered.”

Peridot shook her head, as more data scrolled across her visor lenses. “There is a 0% chance of her success in this endeavor Lady Moonstone.”

“I know Peridot.” Moonstone replied sadly, as she motioned to Star Sapphire’s gemstone. “Sadly I know Jasper will not relent, yet I will continue to implore she will before it is too late.”

“It’s already too late.” Jasper growled, and pointed up into the Earth’s sky. All 6 Gems looked up, and felt fear overcome them. There was a large Gem ship in the air above them. A large red colored Gem ship in the shape of an arm. Which signified only one thing. A Diamond had come.


	5. Chapter 5

All the Gems aboard the large ship seemed to be rather on edge. No matter where one was aboard, the sounds of a heated argument could be heard. The closer one got to the bridge, the louder the sounds of the argument became. The two Quartz guards that were stationed just outside the doors to the bridge shared an uneasy look at one another.

“How long have they been at it?” A Jasper asked her Amethyst counterpart.

The Amethyst shrugged. “Since we entered this system. Hopefully they’ll stop soon.”

Both Quartz’s flinched as the argument became ever louder, making the Jasper look over her shoulder at the door to the bridge. “It won’t end soon enough.”

Past the doors to the bridge, those arguing were glaring daggers at one another, and looked ready to battle one another within the next few moments. One like most Gems had a clear femanine form, all other Gems on the bridge gave this particular Holly Blue Agate a wide berth lest they themselves incur her wrath. Yet the one who argued with her was by no means intimidated by this particular Agate, as his standing within Homeworld’s caste system was far higher than Holly Blue’s.

“You don’t know what you’re saying Your Radiance!” Holly Blue almost growled.

Behind the falcon shaped helmet, Sunstone’s eyes narrowed. Sunstone stood taller than either a Jasper or an Amethyst, his skin and eyes were blood red as were what one could see of his clothes that weren’t covered by a bright bronze colored armor. “You forget your place Agate.”

“But what Your Radiance proposes is rebellion!” Holly Blue shouted. “Continuing to oppose Yellow Diamond!? Especially after what you’ve already done with the majority of her court!? She would not be worth it! She was just a Rose Quartz!”

“She was _my_ Rose Quartz!” Sunstone snarled, small flames coming from his clenched fists as he walked right up to Holly Blue. “She should not share the blame for the crime her sister committed.”

“Yellow Diamond does-” Holly Blue began, but Sunstone cut her off.

“Enough! Jasper, Amethyst!” Sunstone called for the two Quartz Gems guarding the door to the bridge. 

The two large Gems entered at once, and saluted Sunstone by crossing their arms across their chests, so that their hands formed the shape of a diamond. “Yes Your Radiance.”

“Escort this Agate off of my bridge.” Sunstone growled. 

“At once Your Radiance.” Both Gems replied, and they took hold of both Holly Blue’s arms, as they escorted her from the bridge.

Once the doors slid shut, Sunstone sat back in the seat reserved for the captain of the ship. He sighed, as he removed the falcon helmet from atop his head. Sustone’s hair was tightly pulled back into a low ponytail, similar to a style used by ancient humans. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his right thumb and forefinger, as tears leaked from his eyes. He would get his Rose Quartz back, even if he had to rebel against Homeworld, no cost was too great for his Rose Quartz. He would get her back.

While Sunstone was lost in thought, a Peridot made her way up to him, and stood in salute until she was noticed.

“Yes Peridot?” Sunstone asked, drying his eyes when he took notice of the limb-enhanced Peridot.

“We have arrived on Earth Your Radiance.” The Peridot said, still saluting Sunstone.

“Are communications back up?” Sunstone asked, sitting up straighter in the captain’s seat.

“Audio only for the time being Your Radiance.” Peridot replied with a slight frown. “However repairs to the visual relay are being done as we speak.”

“It will have to do for now.” Sunstone began, rising to his feet. “Establish a line with her. I need to make a report.”

“At once Your Radiance.” Peridot replied, before hurrying back to her station, with Sunstone following close behind. Peridot’s limb-enhanced fingers danced across her stations control panel, and a moment later had established a secure communication line.

“Who is this?” A voice asked, which made Sunstone roll his eyes. He knew that voice, and though he could not see her, Sunstone knew Yellow Diamonds Pearl was sneering.

“Put her on Pearl.” Sunstone barked. “My report is not for you.”

“My Diamond it’s-” Pearl began, but Sunstone cut the Pearl off, as he had cut off Holly Blue Agate. 

“Not your Diamond!” Sunstone barked. “Put _my_ Diamond on the line!”

Over the line, Sunstone could hear Yellow Diamonds pearl groan in agitation, but it was not Sunstone’s Diamond that spoke. Instead the deep commanding voice of Yellow Diamond came over the line.

“What do you want?” Yellow asked over the line. 

Sunstones eyes narrowed, even though Yellow could not see since video communications were still not repaired. “I have a report to make. A report for _my_ Diamond.”

Sunstone could tell that Yellow was scowling by her tone. “What did you just say? I think you’re forgetting who you’re talking to.”

“And remind me, how many of your court did I cut through?” Sunstone snarled, his fists clenched once again. “How many of your court did I imprison? And how many more did it take to restrain me when I got to you?”

“If you know what is good for you, you will give them back.” Yellow said in a deadly whisper.

“You get them back, when I get _her_ back.” Sunstone replied, matching Yellow’s whisper.

“I should have you shattered.” Yellow growled.

Sunstone merely shook his head, though Yellow could not see this. “You could, but I am the only one who knows where your court is imprisoned. Shatter me, and you will never find them.”

And then a cool female voice come over the line. “Enough Yellow, leave us.”

The sound of Yellow’s heels slowly faded as she left whatever room she was in. The Diamond then spoke again. “You as well Pearl, that will be all.” The Diamond clapped twice, signalling that Yellow’s Pearl was dismissed. Chuckling in amusement, the Diamond then addressed Sunstone. “Not many Gems would dare to bark at a Diamonds personal Pearl. Even less would even think of giving one an order. But only you would ever think of threatening a Diamond.”

“I am not most Gems My Diamond.” Sunstone replied.

“That I am well aware of.” The voice of the Diamond said. “I take it that your ship is still having communication troubles?”

“Yes My Diamond.”

“No matter, your Peridots should be able to get that fixed.” Sunstone could tell that his Diamond was waving a hand in a dismissive manner. “Now I take it you have arrived on Earth?”

“Yes My Diamond.” 

“Good, now your mission for the rogue may begin.” Sunstones Diamond said. “Now bear in mind, you have little time until the geo-weapon incubating in Earth’s core emerges. Therefore, you must act quickly lest the rogue escape during the weapon’s emergence.”

“What of the Rebels My Diamond?” Sunstone asked. “What am I to do should I encounter them?”

The line was silent for a time, before the Diamond on the other end of the line spoke again. “Leave them be.”

“And if they should happen to find me during my search for the rogue?” Sunstone asked.

“If they wish to help you hunt down the rogue, then by all means allow them to help. But you are not to seek the Rebels out directly. Is that understood?”

“Understood My Diamond.” Sunstone replied. 

“Good, oh and one last thing Sunstone.”

“What would that be My Diamond?” Sunstone asked, with a slight tilt of his head, though he knew that his Diamond could not see this. 

“How does it feel coming back to the planet where you were once revered as a god?”

Sunstone was quiet for a time as he pondered his Diamond’s question. Sunstone had indeed been seen as a god by the ancient humans. They saw him as a god of the sun and had referred to him as Ra. Sunstone had to admit, he rather enjoyed for the short time he was on earth, being as revered as a Diamond. “It is a bit strange My Diamond. It’s been thousands of years, nobody would recognise me for what I was revered as. Then there’s the geo-weapon that is scheduled to emerge in short time. When it does, most of the monuments the humans had built to honor me will be destroyed.”

“So you are conflicted then.” The Diamond said not as a question, but as a statement. 

“Yes My Diamond.” Sunstone truthfully admitted.

“I’ll send a detachment of Bismuths to preserve what they can before the cluster emerges.” The Diamond said over the line. “I need you to focus on your mission in finding the rogue. Remember Sunstone, I do not want her shattered. I want her contained and brought back to me.”

“As you command My Diamond.” 

“Good. Your mission commences at once.” And with that, the Diamond terminated the communication line. 

“Set the ship down, and conceal it.” Sunstone said to Peridot. “I don’t want any humans to discover it.”

“Of course Your Radiance.” Peridot replied, before the Gem’s control panel flashed with a warning.

“What’s going on Peridot?” Sunstone demanded.

“The ships scanners have detected Gems nearby.” Peridot replied.

“Let’s see then.” Sunstone said. 

Peridots limb-enhanced fingers danced across her stations control panel, and the screen in front of the two Gems showed 6 Gems directly below the ship. All of them were looking at the ship with various expressions of shock and fear. 

“These have to be the rebel Gems.” Sunstone said. “Bring up their Gems, I want to see their cut and facet information.”

“At once Your Radiance.” Peridot said, and a moment later, 7 Gemstones appeared on the screen in front of the two. 

“Seven stones?” Sunstone asked. “I only counted … One is a fusion.”

Peridot made a disgusted noise at the mention of fusion, which Sunstone ignored. His blood red eyes were focused on the cut and facet information of the Star Sapphire.

“So … You’ve disobeyed Blue Diamonds command, and returned. And you’ve created a Pearl for yourself, on top of a Peridot and an Emerald.”

“What do we do Your Radiance?” Peridot asked, as Sunstone looked over the information about the other 2 remaining Gems.

“The Jet and Jasper belong to Yellow Diamond…” The rest of Sunstones sentence was lost when Moonstone, Emerald, Peridot, and Jet fled in one direction, while Jasper fled in the opposite. So Jet had decided to join the rebels. No matter, he had other things to worry about at the moment. “Track the fusion and the others that fled with her.”

“But Your Radiance, your orders were-” Sunstone cut Peridot off.

“I’m not going to pursue them.” Sunstone said. “Not yet at least. The rogue takes priority for now. For now, I want to know where those Gems fled to.”

“Of course Your Radiance.” Peridot replied. 

“Jasper, Amethyst.” Sunstone called, and the two large Quartz Gems that were guarding the doors to the bridge entered at once upon being summoned, and saluted.

“Yes Your Radiance?” They said in unison. 

“Assemble a team of Rubies and find the Agate. Her as well the two of you are coming with me.” Sunstone commanded. 

“Yes Your Radiance.” The two Gems said, and left the bridge to find Holly Blue.

The Agate in question was none too happy in being removed from the bridge, then being summoned back like some domesticated animal. She scowled all the way back to the bridge, and it turned into a snarl when Sunstone joined her as the 4 Gems made their way to the ships docking bay. 

“You have never been in love before have you Agate?” Sunstone asked, his bronze falcon helmet set once again over his head. 

Holly Blue stopped dead in her tracks. What was Sunstone saying? Were they continuing the discussion that had unfolded into an argument from earlier? “I … Cannot say that I have … Why do you ask Your Radiance…?” Holly Blue’s eyes widened as she finally realized what Sunstone meant. “Rose Quartz… The Rose Quartz that made you fight through so much of Yellow Diamonds court.”

“Correct. I now know at least partially how the Diamonds feel when they lost Pink Diamond.” Sunstone said. “One will do crazy things when one is in love.”

Holly Blue fell back into step with Sunstone, and uncomfortable look on her face. “But Your Radiance, Pink Diamond was shattered by a Rose Quartz. I believe that your … That your love is merely imprisoned.”

“And we know what Yellow Diamond thinks of the whole cut.” Sunstone growled, and the Amethyst and Jasper accompanying the two higher ranking Gems flinched as they braced themselves for the oncoming argument. But shaking his head, Sunstone continued on. “However, we have an assignment to complete.” 

“Where are we going exactly?” Holly Blue asked, as the 4 Gems stepped into a small ship with the team consisting of 5 Rubies having already assembled.

“It’s been properly calibrated Your Radiance.” Another Peridot said saluting the two higher ranking Gems.

“I believe the humans call the island Pompeii.” Sunstone replied. “It’s where the rogue emerged from.”

Holly Blue glanced at the data pad that yet another Peridot had handed to her. This Pompeii had been an ancient human colony, but had been abandoned due to some sort of natural disaster. “Goodness. The … what these humans call volcano buried most of the population?”

Sunstone nodded, a small amused smile playing at the corner of his lips. “I did not believe that you were fond of humans.”

“I am not, yet something like this is …. Well it’s horrible Your Radiance.” Holly Blue replied, as their dropship moved out of the ships docking bay.

The corners of Sunstone’s lips turned up in a small smile. “You care not about the lives humans lead, but for the sanctity of all life. Would I be correct in saying that?”

Holly Blue opened her mouth as if to protest, but closed it a second later. “You are correct Your Radiance. Humans bore me truthfully, as they lead such dull uninteresting lives, yet no one deserves a fate as horrible as this.”

Jasper and Amethyst looked at each other. Perhaps Sunstone and Holly Blue had found common ground on which they could get along with one another. The small ship became invisible as it approached the island, and sensors pinged the presence of dozens of humans. Apparently this island was now some sort of attraction for the humans now.

“What do we do?” Holly Blue asked. She was loathe to mingle with humans, yet as it stood there may not be any other choice.

“We have no choice.” Sunstone said as if he could read Holly Blue’s thoughts. “We are going to have to blend in with the human crowds. Peridot, set us down near the volcano, but at a safe enough place that the ship does not risk exposure to the humans.”

“Of course Your Radiance.” Peridot replied, following Sunstones instructions.

“Rubies watch the ship until I call for you. Amethyst, Jasper, don’t do anything to alarm the humans this time.”

“Yes Your Radiance.” The Gems replied as they saluted sunstone. The 4 Gems spent hours on the island amongst the humans. Checking for any signs of Gem presence or activity other than their own, but finding nothing amongst the ruined buildings. They found nothing until entering a cavern at the base of the volcano, when they joined yet another group of human travelers. Holly Blue tried hard to hide her irritation as a human infant began to wail.

“Please tell me we are close.” Holly Blue said so that only Sunstone could hear.

“Very.” Sunstone replied in an equally low tone. He had dusted off a small part of the cavern wall on his right, revealing some sort of old mural. A mural depicting the symbol of the new Diamond Hierarchy. “Someplace nearby. We’ll wait until the humans have left before we start our search.”

“And what about Jasper?” Asked Holly Blue. “She has a rather unhealthy obsession for human food.”

Sure enough, when Sunstone looked, the large Quartz was occupied with enjoying some sort of meat wrap. Sunstone sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose once again. “Leave her be. At best, she’s doing a far better job at blending in than we are.”

“Well at least you had the sense to take off your armor.” Holly Blue replied, and she was correct. Before Sunstone had exited the small ship, he had removed his bright bronze colored armor. If he wanted to blend in with these humans, best not to wear something that would seem very out of place in this era’s human society. Fortunately, these humans were so engrossed in the tragedy of this islands history, they hadn’t paid much attention to the Gems among them. At last the human group moved away, giving Sunstone and the others the opportunity they needed to look around the cavern.

“There should be an entrance here somewhere.” Sunstone said, revealing more of the Gem mural on the cavern wall. He would have to come back here at some point after he had dealt with the rogue. He was admittedly curious as to what this mural depicted. Albeit that was until his hand sunk slightly into the caverns wall. Right where he had discovered the new hierarchy symbol. “Sometimes, things are rather too easy.” 

“Whatever you did Your Radiance, it seems to have worked.” Holly Blue said, as a door opened up at the back of the cavern.

“Jasper, bring the Rubies … And finish whatever it is that you’re eating.”

“Yes Your Radiance.” Jasper said, finishing off whatever that meat wrap was. 

“What is her fascination with human food?” Holly Blue asked, as Jasper came back into the cavern with the small Rubies. 

“I would like to know that myself.” Sunstone replied, as the Gems entered the door at the back of the cavern. It was a long way down from the door when the steps evened out, yet the Gems were still in pure darkness, with the only light coming from the gemstone of the Ruby in the lead of the formation.

“There must be a power source somewhere.” Holly Blue said, right before all the lights came on. But what shocked Sunstone and his contingent of Gems, was that this room was currently occupied by other Gems, all with weapons in their hands.

“I believe we’ve found the rebels.” Sunstone said calmly.

“More like the rebels found you.” Moonstone said in her calm tone.


End file.
